battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Awyman13/DICE Reveals Why No Bad Company 3
The General Manager of DICE, Karl-Magnus Troeddson has revealed in an interview with Eurogamer why Battlefield: Bad Company 3 was not the next installment in the series following the announcement of Battlefield Hardline. "We hear those comments as well and see them," DICE boss Karl-Magnus Troedsson told Eurogamer. "There were some people who were saying, ''"why are you building Hardline? You should build Bad Company 3 instead." The reason ''Bad Company 3 is not in development is because "DICE isn't sure what people really liked about Bad Company, and thus isn't sure how to go about making a sequel". "We take all this into account when we think about the future, and do franchise strategy," Troedsson said. "But there's one thing that lingers with Bad Company that we've been asking ourselves: what is it that the people really liked about Bad Company?" Battlefield: Bad Company launched on PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 in June 2008. It revolved around squad combat, with a story that was praised for its humour, and competitive FPS multiplayer some said was the best on console at the time. It was followed by a direct sequel, Battlefield: Bad Company 2, that launched in 2010 for PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Like its predecessor, Bad Company 2 was critically and commercially successful. But we haven't heard a peep out of Bad Company since then, with DICE focusing on Battlefield 3, then Battlefield 4 and now Battlefield Hardline in partnership with Dead Space studio Visceral. "Some people say they found the multiplayer controls faster and more direct," Troedsson said. "Some people liked the single-player and the characters and the humour. People love different things about it. It's starting to almost get to that place where, if we were to make a sequel to Bad Company, what would than even imply? It's scary to go back and try to remake an old fan favorite when actually no-one can really put their finger on what it is people love. Bringing back the characters and creating a great single-player out of that, sure, I can understand that. But some people say this: the Bad Company 2 multiplayer is the best you've ever done. Okay, why is that? It's hard for people to articulate what that is, which is actually hard for us. It would be hard to remake something like that. Can we do it? Of course. We have our theories when it comes to the multiplayer." Eurogamer then asked Troedsson whether DICE will make another Bad Company game (which DICE said in the past they would), only for Troedsson to reply, "Well you'll have to wait and see. The Bad Company sub brand is something we hold very near and dear. We'll take that into account when we think about the future. It's never dead. You can always revive it, as with any TV series, movie or IP. It's going to come down to, if people really want it and if a team inside my group really wants to build it, then sure." -- 02:26, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:News Category:News Blog